


Investing

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, M/M, No I don't know why either, Of course Eric gave Alan that blingin' tie, Possibly one of my most important head canons of all time, Prompt Fic, head canon, last minute Sunday night drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for drabblefix for the prompt, <i>ownership.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Investing

Alan’s never been sure what belongs to him. The Dispatch provided everything: glasses from Spectacles, a scythe and enough suits “to bury him in” (as the Materiels clerk jests). His accoutrements are tidy, and although he chooses the scythe, it’s functional and understated.

Interpretation is allowed, but unlike his co-workers, Alan avoids drawing attention to himself. Eric says he just needs to find the right thing to make his own, even if it’s simply a tie or spectacle frames.

At graduation, he finds two things that are his: a silver skull and a brush of lips, both against his throat.


End file.
